The embodiments described herein relate to an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus for imaging body fluid.
As a method for imaging artery blood, there has heretofore been known a method which has paid attention to the fact that a T1 value of artery blood and T1 values of background tissues such as muscles are different from one another (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,989).
In the '989 patent, longitudinal magnetization is inverted by each inversion pulse, and data about artery blood are acquired when longitudinal magnetization components of background tissues each desired to suppress a signal strength have reached a null point. However, the background tissues include, for example, fat, kidneys, a liver, muscles and intestinal substances (food, moisture, fat, digestive fluid, stool, etc.), and the time intervals required for the longitudinal magnetization components to reach the null point differ according to the type of background tissue. Thus, the method of the '989 patent includes a case in which the background tissues that can be suppressed in signal strength are restricted, and a high-quality blood flow image cannot be obtained.